


Sharing Memories (Vriska x Reader)

by SHAD0WC0BRA



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dream Bubbles, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Naked Cuddling, Non-Canon Relationship, Nook Eating, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHAD0WC0BRA/pseuds/SHAD0WC0BRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Vriska react to intense red romantic feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Memories (Vriska x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This story holds to the same basic concepts as my previous work, entitled “One More Thing…” It takes place in a non-canon universe, modified to fit the reader into the troll’s session. Again, trolls are hermaphroditic, and similar events to canon (but not necessarily the same) have transpired. The reader types in black for ambiguity purposes and the reader may be either male or female. This story takes place after the previous one. My hope with this fic is to try and portray how Vriska might handle strong red feelings. Thanks for reading.

You wake up in your recuperacoon, lifting yourself up out of the wet slime and wiping it from your face. It’s nighttime, and therefore safe to get up and advance to a higher block in your hive where you may see outdoors. You stare out at the Alternian midnight skyscape and at the various items in your lawnring. You’d placed lights and targets outside for whenever you wanted to go on your nightly escapades. Before you grab a weapon to go practice with, you realize that someone is trolling you on your husktop. You sit down and open Trollian.

 

AG: Helloooooooo?  
AG: Get up, you 8uffoon!!!!!!!!  
AG: I demand that you reply to me right fucking now!  
YH: What??? What is it you want, Vriska?  
AG: Finally.  
AG: Can’t a girl get a little 8it of respect?  
YH: Yeah, sure. I’m here.  
YH: What is it? I was just about to go outside and do some shooting.  
AG: Why don’t you just hold off on dicking around with your dum8ass target practice????????  
AG: Something more important has come up!  
YH: What could be more important than my awesome skills?  
AG: Shut up. No8ody else will hardly even talk to you, so I’m going to have to 8e the one to give you the woooooooonderful news.  
AG: We’re all going to play a game!  
YH: You know I’m not interested in that Flarp stuff.  
AG: I know, you 8oring weirdo. That’s not what I’m talking a8out!!!!!!!!  
AG: So, do you want to 8e on my team, or what?  
YH: I don’t even know what this is about, but…  
YH: Sure, Vriska.  
YH: Wait just a fucking second.  
AG: What????????  
YH: I feel like you’ve told me about this stuff before.  
AG: I really h8 to say this, 8ut you’re right.  
AG: Oh my gog.  
YH: I’m guessing you are remembering the same thing as me.  
AG: Does it involve........ a 8ucket........  
YH: Vriska, this is seriously inappropri8.  
YH: Fuck, I mean inappropriate.  
AG: Hey!!!!!!!! Don’t go stealing my shit! ::::P  
YH: So what the hell do we do now? I guess we’re dead, right?

 

               “I guess we have all the time to do whatever we want,” Vriska supposes. You nearly jump right out of your pants as you spin around.

               “Holy fuck!” you yell as you fall onto the floor. “Jegus! How did you get in here?”

               Vriska giggles. “Gog, you are so timid,” she teases. “I guess we're in the afterlife, living in our memories of 8oth events and places. This is the time I told you a8out the game,” Vriska explains. You reach out to her, hoping that she’ll help you up, but all she does is raise an eyebrow at you. You pick yourself up off the floor and give Vriska a faint smile. “Oh gr8. What is it you’re thinking this time????????”

               You move closer to her. “I was just thinking that if we can see each other’s memories, maybe we could get to know each other better,” you suggest happily.

               Vriska crosses her arms. “I don’t know if that’s such a gr8 idea. 8esides, why should I let you see my personal memories anyway?” she snaps.

               “Well, you know... now that we’re matesprits and all-“

               Vriska cuts in before you can finish. “M8sprits........?” she asks in a confused tone, glancing around.

               “Yes,” you assure her and touch her hand. She flinches away at first, but then grabs your hand tightly, locking her fingers around yours. Vriska acts as if she’s never had this type of interaction before. You have never seen her in such a state, so it must really be troubling for her. She flips her hair and quits looking around shyly, leaning in toward you swiftly and planting a strong kiss on your black lips.

               “Yeah, of course!” she laughs, regaining her confident demeanor. “You are my m8sprit. Right!”

               You give her a smiling nod. You know that any time Vriska isn’t acting like queen arachnid, it won’t last long. It then hits you that you love her either way, which makes you blush lightly. As always, she notices immediately, narrowing her eyes at you.

               “What are you 8lushing a8out? You 8etter not 8e thinking like that at a time like this,” Vriska scolds.

               “Oh gog no, I swear I’m not!” you retort, your cheeks growing more colorful from her suggestion.

               “Then what is it????????” Vriska glares into your eyes, expecting an answer. _Oh dammit,_ you think. Of all of the things Vriska knows how to do, one of them is making you admit things.

               “All right, fine...” you confess embarrassedly. “I was only thinking about how much I love you both when you’re bossy and when you act shy.” Vriska looks at you wide-eyed and her cheeks immediately turn a bright cerulean.

               “Uhhhhhhhh, I........” She starts to say something, but goes silent. Clearly Vriska has no idea what to make of someone giving her such reddened sentiments. Maybe you’ll be able to change that, but not immediately. You smile at her.

               “It’s okay,” you assure her. Vriska responds by grabbing you and putting her arms around your body, holding you close and tight. She then retracts from the hug and grips your hand tightly again.

               “I guess I’ll let you see some of my memories,” she concedes, “8ut you had 8etter not laugh or something! I’ll kill you!!!!!!!!” You think Vriska is stressed out by the prospect of seeing some of her memories. You wonder why.

               “I promise not to,” you tell her.

               “Good,” she replies, still grasping your hand tight as she drags you into another part of the dream. You sit with Vriska and watch some of the things she did over the course of her life on Alternia, but you understand when you see her memory of when she realized her obligation to her lusus. She doesn’t say a word throughout the entire thing, and you finally tap her shoulder and squeeze her hand to show you want to go back to the memory of your hive. She sits down in your livingblock and you rest next to her. Vriska is looking straight ahead and still saying nothing. You lean your head on her shoulder and finally she speaks up.

               “So........ I hope you’re not scared of me now,” she mutters. “Wait, I mean, you should 8e scared of me! Well, I guess you really shouldn’t........ Fuck!” Vriska exclaims. You rub her arm gently, trying to console her as she looks over at you.

               “Honestly Vriska, I think you’re confused by this sudden influx of red feelings,” you theorize. Then you come to a realization that saddens you. “You really haven’t had anyone treat you this way before... have you?” She looks into your eyes with a tinge of sadness and shakes her head no. “I’m really sorry,” you whisper.

               Vriska smiles again. “You don’t have anything to 8e sorry for, you idiot........ I guess that, ummmmmmmm, I’m glad that we’re m8sprits now,” she admits. For a moment her gaze turns fiery again. “I swear, you 8etter not tell anyone a8out this shit or you will need to 8e afraid of me!”

               You snicker. “You know I won’t tell anyone,” you promise as you nuzzle Vriska’s shoulder and play with her luscious hair. “So, do you want to watch some of my memories now?”

               Vriska kisses your cheek and accepts your offer. You sit back up beside her and show her some of the dumb things you did when you were younger, and multiple examples of shenanigans with your lusus. She laughs at your prior antics a few times. “Wow, you were such a dum8 little wiggler. Aren’t you glad I taught you so much?” she teases.

               You roll your eyes, but admit her help was valuable. “Yeah, Vriska. I guess I pretty much owe my survival to you. Well, I mean before, seeing as we’re both dead now.” You both giggle as you move over and sit on Vriska’s lap. She puts her arms around you, resting her hands in between your legs as she smooches your neck lightly and cuddles you. You feel her rumble spheres press against your back and you start to think about how much you like them, but you try to ignore it.

               “So I guess this means I really do have you in my we8, hmmmmmmmm?” Vriska asks flirtatiously.

               You lean back against her and sigh happily. “You do,” you profess, “and it’s really warm...” You have never felt more comfortable than in Vriska’s embrace. You feel her start to lick your neck and cheek rather than kiss them, and it makes you quiver and blush.

               “It is pretty warm in here, isn’t it?” Vriska whispers and tightens her grasp around you.

               “Y-yeah,” you agree, practically moaning your words.

               “Ooooooooh,” Vriska coos, “I think I know what memories you’re focusing on, little one.” Just having her call you that is getting you seriously worked up, and she knows it as you rub your body back up against hers. She lowers her voice down to a lustful whisper again. “I want you to give me a little 8tention 8efore I pound that nook of yours.”

               Vriska knows exactly how to make you squirm and drive you crazy with desire. It shows as you struggle to muster up a response. “I... can’t resist you, V-Vriska,” you whimper.

               “I know you can’t,” she snickers boastfully as she lets go of you and shuffles over, leaving you to sit in her place. You wonder what she is doing until she gets down on her all fours beside you and reaches back to pull her jeans and underwear down slowly, revealing her round gray cheeks, separated by her spinal crevice. Your jaw drops as she pulls her lower clothing down further and you catch sight of her nook, a pretty blue-tinged slit. As she finishes removing her garments, leaving them at her ankles, you see that almost every chamber of her cerulean bone bulge has hardened. She props her upper body up on the arm of the seating bench and looks back at you over her shoulder expectantly, her flowing black hair spilled all over the back of her jacket. “I’m w8ing,” she beckons, winking at you.

               You snap out of your lustful trance and scramble to get on all fours behind Vriska as you go right for her bone nook with your tongue. She stops you just before you can start licking, pressing her red shoe against your shoulder. “No you don’t,” she commands, “you’re gonna admire my 8eautiful 8ackside first. Get to work.”

               You hear Vriska giggle as you begin following her orders, planting a wet kiss on one of her lovely grey cheeks. Pressing your tongue against her skin, you lick every inch of it wildly, moving closer and closer to her crevice where the two meet. You skip over her tight waste chute, shoving your face straight up against the smooth skin of her other round globe. Vriska pushes her ass right back into your face and laughs teasingly at your tonguework. As you finish up worshipping every inch of her shapely grey rear, she gives you another order.

               “Kiss it now,” she demands.

               “Yes, Vriska...” you moan as you bury your face into her warm, sweet crevice and deliver a full, wet kiss to her sensitive ring. She gasps in response.

               “Mmmmmmmm, that’s a good little fly........ You’ve earned it,” she proclaims, tapping your shoulder with her shoe again. Minding your horns, you lean down further and start working on Vriska’s nook with a full slurp all the way up the narrow cerulean-tinted opening. She shivers and grasps your torso with her calves, keeping you in place while you enter her taut nook muscles, using your tongue to massage its walls. Your sensual efforts elicit lewd moans from your matesprit, her body quivering.

               “Stop, stop,” she breathes heavily, “I’m not gonna orgasm until you’re sitting on top of my 8ulge.” Her comment makes you whine with unsatisfied need. She snickers at you as she is readjusting herself, sitting up normally with her feet on the floor and her thick bone bulge standing up proudly. Vriska shoots you a sly grin, knowing just what you’re hungry for. “Come here,” she beckons, motioning for you to stand in front of her. You get up from your elbows and knees, walking over to Vriska and waiting in front of her. She grabs your pants and underwear, roughly tugging them down as you remove your shoes and wiggle out of the clothes. “Sit,” she directs. You straddle her, facing toward her and resting your knees on either side of her thighs. You blush colorfully as her larger bulge rubs up against yours. Vriska is quick to notice, gripping your shirt and pulling it up over your head and horns until she has you with both of your arms over your head, looking straight into her eyes and panting. Vriska inches her face toward you, finally pressing her blue lips to yours in a lengthy, sloppy kiss. She leans in further, still holding your arms up in the air with your almost discarded shirt. Vriska gently grazes your cheek with her two biggest fangs and whispers to you. “Do you want it?” she asks.

               Your voice quivers just like your body. “Y-yes,” you exhale. Vriska knows she has control over you when you’re in this state, and she loves to show it.

               “Do you need it, my little 8itch?” she taunts, getting face-to-face with you again, only inches from you as she keeps you held in your compromising position. Her words have made the already bright blush on your cheeks burn vividly. She rubs her dominant bulge against your meager one.

               “Yes!!!” you cry out, “I need you Vriska! Please!” Vriska smiles broadly and releases your arms, tossing your shirt away and pushing her lips against yours once more. She sits back and lets you watch while she pulls her arms out of her dark jacket, tossing it off. You know what’s coming next and instinctively begin to salivate, focusing your gaze on her heavy spheres covered by her black Scorpio shirt. She reaches down and pulls it up and over her head, revealing her perfect grey breasts and round cerulean nipples. Without warning, Vriska pulls her arms around your body and draws you into her tight embrace, scooting you forward along her lap until her plump bulge presses against your lower abdomen. She gives your cheek a rough lick.

               “Rise up,” Vriska instructs. As soon as you bring yourself a few inches up off of her lap, she pulls you towards her and then down, sending her bulge nearly all the way up into your nook with one sudden thrust. You groan loudly, the sudden entry into your most sensitive parts causing you a sting of pain and a rush of pleasure. Vriska admires the lusty expression on your cute face and gives you a moment to adjust to her thick intruder. It pokes against the inner wall of your nook, which will only open when you orgasm. Your small bulge pokes into Vriska’s stomach. She licks across her fangs and glares dominantly at you, grabbing your hips and pulling you upward a bit while pulling her own hips back slightly. Vriska wraps her arms tightly around your body as she slips her tongue into your mouth, gazing into your eyes. She pulls your body down against hers again and thrusts as hard as she can upward, delivering a powerful thrust back up into the sensitive walls of your nook. Vriska continues to look into your eyes and massages your tongue with hers while she keeps up her rutting rhythm, smacking her naked body against yours. Her thrusts aren’t long due to your intimate position, but they are strong and you feel like you are melting in her arms. Your face tells the whole story; you stare back into Vriska’s eight pupils dreamily, moans trying to escape both your mouths as her tongue darts across yours. Both you and your matesprit become increasingly wild in your wet kisses and licks as she drills your moist nook with mounting intensity. Finally you orgasm, your bone nook opening inside and allowing Vriska’s entire bulge to sink into you, then locking and caressing it while she begins to cum inside you.

               Vriska retracts from the sloppy makeouts and leans her head back, closing her eyes. “Mmmmmmmmh,” she moans, “you’re squeezing me........” You lean down and suck on one of Vriska’s hard nipples, careful not to bump her with your horns. You could sit here forever and listen to her happy, orgasmic noises while she holds you tight in her grasp. Her climax subsides and she touches your chin, directing your attention back up from her beautiful breast. Vriska smiles at you gingerly and gives you a peck on the cheek. “I hope you didn’t mind my name-calling,” she giggles.

               You glance to the side for a moment embarrassedly. “It was pretty hot...” you admit. “...I always want to stay with you, Vriska.” You rest your head on Vriska’s shoulder, nuzzling her hair as you cuddle each other.

               “I....... Oh, fine,” she concedes reluctantly, “I want to 8e with you always, too.” With that, she nuzzles you back.

               “What should we do now?” you ask.

               Vriska laughs lightheartedly. “We’re going to 8e in this position for a while.”


End file.
